I Don't Like Sharing
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Pan enjoys having options, Felix doesn't exactly like those options, at least when one of them is Hook. Felix goes to Tinkerbell for emotional support and learns something he can use against Pan. Maybe, there is a chance, to get Pan to stop going to the pirate. Jealousy, possessiveness and not following orders. It's a risk Felix is going to take just to get what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Like Sharing.**

* * *

><p>The fire burned bright in the middle of the campsite while Felix walked around, making sure none of the boys were awake. He also made sure the newer recruits weren't missing, they usually started with rebellion, it takes awhile for Felix to dull that interest down a bit. When he made sure no one was missing, he glanced around, he already knew there was one that was MIA, it's been two days and Felix knew exactly where he was, he tried not to think about it.<p>

Once he was done, he went off to see Tinkerbell, she was the only one around to actually talk to at the moment. The boys were too young to even consider talking too about his predicament. The one whom was gone wasn't an option.

While he was walking, staring at the ground, he furrowed his brows and looked up. Feeling the swift turn of the wind and the rustle of the leaves. He quickly hid behind a tree, pulling out his dagger and waited for whatever was in the air to descend.

His face softened the moment he realized it was Peter Pan landing rather gracefully. He sighed, a pain in his chest tightened and he wished it was gone, he wished so badly that everything went back to normal and what he felt wasn't truly there. That it wasn't real and maybe then, he can have a decent conversation with Peter, but alas, he cannot.

Felix came out from his hiding place, "You were with Hook again." Felix interjected.

Peter grinned, turning around to face his second-in-command. Noticing the same stoic stance, but the tense of his hand holding his knife showed his rage.

"I can't help whom I'm interested in," He said, walking towards Felix who didn't bother moving. When they stood inches from each other, Peter couldn't help noticing the distress in Felix's frown and the sorrow lingering in his silver eyes.

Felix wrinkled his nose in disgust, "I can smell him on you."

Peter shrugged, "We played similar games that you and I played."

Felix rolled his eyes, tucking the knife back into his holster on his waist. "I'm guessing more than once." He turned away from Peter who was about to grab him, but Felix brushed him off before saying, "I need to be alone."

"How many times must you go speak with Tinkerbell about this little thing?" Peter called out, hands placed at his hips, his grin never faltering.

Felix stopped, his hands twitched, almost ready to curl into fists, but he let them sway next to him as he sighed. "Until I figure out when I can let this go." Then he hurried off towards Tinkerbell's tree house.

Peter didn't come after him, didn't bother saying anything to provoke him to turn around and yell. Felix wasn't in the yelling mood, he was more in the _spilling-out-emotions_ type of mood. At least to Tinkerbell who could yawn and say the faintest insults until Felix felt better.

Unlike Hook, she was the only other adult around, also she was female and a fairy. When he arrived, he found her staring down at him from her tree house, the same disappointed but expectant look on her face.

"Come on in, Felix. I'm guessing you have a lot to say about Pan's voyeurism." She turned away and headed inside. Felix took one glance behind then climbed inside and sat down on the floor while Tinkerbell sat in her hammock. They sat staring at each other for a few seconds, Tink's expression turning sour while Felix's stayed stoic and calm.

"Don't leave me in suspense, Felix. Get whatever is on your chest off so we can get back to avoiding one another." She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

Felix sighed, the tightness in his chest ached. He couldn't figure out if he wanted to hurt something or simply hurt himself. Pan didn't seem to mind hurting him, he didn't mind going off to see Hook and come back a few days later. Smelling like Whiskey, Gin, and other hard liquor. Sweat usually accompanied Pan's scent, a smirk on his lips proved he enjoyed what he got.

Felix shifted uncomfortably, growling at the thought. "Pan went to see Hook again."

"Yeah. I figured that's why you came to see me. It's not new to either of us, nor to him. He obviously has a kink for Hook, and supposedly you."

Felix glanced outside, staring at the rustle of the trees and the dark sky. "I.. don't want him to have a .._'kink'_ for Hook.."

Tinkerbell raised her brow, "We talked about this jealousy thing two weeks ago, Felix. I told you to ignore it. Pan rules Neverland, he isn't just about to listen to you and actually care about your feelings."

"I was hoping this time you weren't going to insult my pride."

"I know. We both know Pan, you obviously known him the longest. What were you expecting, Pan suddenly going to care about the well-being and feelings of others? Pan is selfish, he only cares about what's his."

Felix looked at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Are you saying.. he can get possessive?"

Tink shrugged, "I don't know. He doesn't care about you nor Hook. He's taking advantage of both of your feelings. Hook is heartbroken and you're his second-in-command. What does he need to be possessive about when he got the both of you wrapped around his fingers."

That's a rather curious thought. Felix stood up, a grin twitching on his lips, "Thanks, Tink. You just gave me a good idea to escape Pan's grasp."

He exited the tree house before Tinkerbell could ask what he meant.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>an: I figured I'll write out a Peter x Felix story, since I actually like the pairing. I totally understand they were simply loyal friends in the show, but this is fanfiction, I like to imagine other variations. _

_This will probably be a simple 3 chapter story._

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Like Sharing.**

* * *

><p>Felix walked back to the compound, a mischievous smirk on his lips. He knew exactly how to deal with Pan's problem. It might not end the way he expected, but it was all Pan's fault, he caused this to happen. When he reached the compound, he found Pan sitting on the log, watching the flames. When he noticed Felix walking in, a grin tugged at his lips. Felix noticed the interest burning in Pan's green eyes, he turned his attention to the three boys that were awake, talking amongst each other.<p>

His lips turned up into a gratifying smirk at the tall copper colored haired boy with dark brown eyes. Felix wasted no time as he marched right up to him, the boy known as Andrew who is two inches shorter than Felix. He grabbed the front of his shirt and pulling him hard into a bruising kiss.

What most of the boys in Pan's compound didn't know, Andrew came out as gay before the shadow took him to the island at fifteen. Something Felix didn't mind, while Peter did. Mostly because he didn't want any of the boys entering sexual relationships in his care. Since Peter ruled over Neverland, he's allowed to break his own rule with Felix and Hook.

Felix pulled back, letting himself and Andrew pant for air. Andrew's lips parted and Felix connected their mouths again, deepening the kiss and sharply lapping up Andrew's mouth and caressing his hot tongue. A wanton moan escaped Andrew, whom in return wrapped his arms around Felix's neck and pulled him hard against him.

What Felix did expect was Andrew being ripped apart from him. Not by hands, but from magic. Andrew groaned as he hit the ground hard, while Felix stumbled back, the two boys standing on the side were frozen to the spot, eyes wide as Felix turned to Peter.

"What do you think you're doing, Felix?" Peter snarled, walking towards him as Felix wiped his mouth, amused by Peter's glare.

"Playing, what else?"

Peter turned his attention to Andrew who had a pink tint to his cheeks, his eyes glazed over by arousal. "You always had a weird fetish for Andrew, why bother now? Is this for revenge?" Peter asked, looking back at Felix, not finding the situation funny in the least.

"No, actually," Felix took a step closer into Pan's personal space, the tension between the two grew in seconds. "I'm having fun, like you are with Hook. I figured, maybe, I should also play around with someone."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Sexual relationships aren't allowed. I told you this, Felix, and the others. There are consequences."

Felix grinned, finding Peter's authorized voice rather appealing. "Some rules deserve to be broken." He sidestepped past Pan.

Peter's hands clenched tightly, then he sighed, ignoring the tension. "Disobey again, Felix, I'll have to punish you."

Felix glanced back at Peter, a smirk gracing his lips as he left the compound. Peter sighed, his body felt tense at the sight of Felix kissing Andrew and Andrew responding. It was hard to breathe to know that Felix had an impact on others, either in platonic relationships or sexual ones. He never figured Felix would simply move on to someone else, but he also knew better. Felix did say he was playing, something about that annoyed him.

_He was going to do it again._ Peter plopped down on the log, glaring into the fire while he listened to the boys talking quietly to each other. He was mostly listening to what Andrew was saying. To see what kind of affect Felix had on Andrew and how Andrew felt for Felix.

"What was that about?" One of the boys asked Andrew.

Andrew groaned, picking himself up from the ground. "I don't know... But I liked it.. a lot."

Another boy snickered, "It's a power play, Felix used you."

Andrew chuckled, "I don't give a shit. I hope he uses me again."

Peter felt something snap inside of him. The fire in front of him grew, licking at the sky. It was just a game, a stupid game Felix decided to play. It meant nothing. Nothing at all. Felix is just being a brat. Maybe he could find Hook, maybe he could get rid of this tension.

"Do you think he'll do it again?"

"Do what?" Andrew asked.

"Screw your mouth?"

Andrew laughed then covered his mouth when Peter stood up, the fire simmered down. Peter growled at them, the boys stared awkwardly and fearful of Peter's rage.

"Stay away from him, Andrew. Or I'll toss you to the mermaids." He turned away and stormed out of the compound.

Silence rang through the air around them, some of the boys that were sleeping woke up, a few watched and the others asked what happened.

"Peter is jealous... watch out Andrew, he'll really give you over to the mermaids."

Andrew groaned, "I don't even like mermaids.."

What they all didn't realize, not ever Pan, was Felix hiding behind a tree, his back against it as he stared at the dark blue sky. He knew exactly where Peter was going and why, that simple reason made him smile. He'll have to do this quickly and maybe he'll even have fun with Andrew since he's so willingly.

He felt slightly bad for the kid, the mermaids weren't merciful. Peter, however, can be at times. He needed to change tactics, Peter wasn't just going to give up over a short make-out session. He'll have to do something different, more eagerly.

A thought piqued his curiosity, of course he had to make sure Peter was there, or at least a witness. Sooner or later, Peter will have to give in. If not. Then whatever they had for each other is just going to be based off loyalty. The thought made Felix frown, he pushed himself off the tree and headed into the forest towards Tinkerbell's tree house, once he got there, he noticed Pan yelling for the fairy to show herself.

Felix raised his brow as he hid behind another tree, watching curiously. Tinkerbell came out, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "What do you want?" She asked him.

"Tell me everything of yours and Felix's conversations," Peter demanded.

Tinkerbell's face softened at his demand. "Are you serious? Now you care about his feelings! What did he do to elicit this kind of reaction? Must have been interesting."

Felix quirked a grin at Peter's impulsive behavior. "Tell me, Tink."

"Or what? This is my personal hell, not a vacation home, there is nothing you could do to make this any worse than it already is. Why don't you do us a favor, go and see Felix, or are you going to run back to Hook for comfort." She clicked her tongue, "Quit acting like a child."

Peter grit his teeth, his magic welling up, but he turned away from Tinkerbell and ran into the forest. This time, Felix was sure Pan was heading off to see Hook. He waited a bit and came out of hiding, Tinkerbell still standing at the entrance of her tree house, eyebrow raised with a rare smirk on her lips.

"Tell me everything."

.

.

* * *

><p><em>an: Eh. I was trying to get into the mood for writing this. LOL. This was a lot shorter until I added the Tinkerbell bit. I really like her character, I wish she had an actual interaction with Peter in OUAT. The feelings Peter has is a bit rushed, but I had to make it quick for the second chapter.  
><em>

_reviews are appreciated. no flames or bashing please._


End file.
